


《阿斯嘉德的猫》

by sandynoer



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandynoer/pseuds/sandynoer





	《阿斯嘉德的猫》

没人能想到Loki还会有今天。  
就像当初谁都没想到，那个咆哮着宣称人类都是他脚底蝼蚁的男人，某一天会红着眼眶跑进复仇者联盟基地求助。说自己用幻术拖住了宇宙级反派一样。  
而现在他的社会地位更低了一点，比惊奇队长家的咕咕还要更低一级。  
是的，Loki变成了一只猫。  
也不是说他永远都变成猫了。据他本人所说那是施展大型幻术后，又被丢进没有力量供给的传送圈引发的后遗症。症状就是他一受到惊吓就会变成小黑猫，噗地一声，和他之前在幻境里让大家看到的一款一色儿。  
所以这几天所有人都热衷于捉弄这个恶作剧之神，不过成功的很少。除了本无意于此的Thor和班纳。  
他俩一出现Loki就变身，前者还能见着Loki骂骂咧咧又抓又挠。后者就只能见着小猫炸成蒲公英，弓背咧着爪子，横着平移进桌椅板凳的缝隙里。  
班纳对此感到委屈。  
凭啥呢，我那么和善一人。  
不过也好在班纳不常见着Loki，Loki会绕着他走。可Thor就不是Loki能绕开的了，所以那件事过去了将近一个月，新阿斯加德都建好了大半，Loki的后遗症还是没有任何痊愈的迹象。  
Loki将此归罪于Thor。唯独这次，所有人都站在了Loki这边。  
Loki也许做过错事，作为一个小王子，他做过错事但他现在十分称职。最主要的是没有人能拒绝一只毛茸茸的幼猫，真的。  
阿斯加德的人民们不吝于人力与物资，让两位王子分了居。Thor在这头，Loki就住在离Thor最远的地方——绕新阿斯加德一圈，Thor的旁边。  
别问，问就是国民与王子的智慧一脉天成。  
Thor都给气笑了，一个月的时间治好了他的肥胖——他在新家修缮中出了大力气，反而是变成小黑猫的Loki只能跑来跑去传传话。明明弟弟回来了却还是见不到人影，这算怎么一回事?  
于是这天夜里，他偷偷潜入了Loki的房间。  
Loki能在Thor离开他的视线后恢复人形。所以，Loki在回到房间里时一定是恢复原样了的。  
而且……  
他一定没穿衣服。  
Thor清晰地记得Loki说过他很喜欢现在自己床具的面料，而白天被驱使得过于劳累的小黑猫，一定是在給自己匆匆念了清洁咒语后就钻进被褥。  
果不其然。  
Loki光着身子趴在床上，夏季的薄被只盖住了他的臀部。白皙的皮肤和背脊的曲线在黑夜中极其亮眼，让人想伸手摸上去，从后颈摸到脚踝。  
万幸的是Loki是真的累了，体力本来就不是他的强项。而他在猫咪形态时法力也十分有限。看起来做得不多，人却累得不行，到了晚上根本睡不醒。  
Thor伸手想要撩开Loki劲边的碎发，却见Loki的眼睛突然睁开来。  
“Loki……Loki!冷静!是我!”  
Thor躲过Loki踢过来的腿，按着Loki的肩膀把他按在床上，另一手熟稔地捂住了他的嘴。然后感受到了他急促的呼吸。  
Loki的瞳孔紧缩。在他看清来人时，Thor毫不意外地看见了他瞬间长出的猫耳和竖瞳。这让Thor不得不立刻将压制改为安抚，慢慢抚摸着Loki已经长出绒毛的鬓角和后颈，并压低声音与他说话。  
“没事的，别怕，别怕。我没带武器，你看，我没带，别怕……”  
Loki近乎疯狂的挣扎终于平静了些许。近日体型的改变让他习惯了撕咬和抓挠，他的手掐在Thor的胳膊上，松手后却什么都没留下。  
Thor仍能感受到他心脏的轰鸣，只是看他身上绒毛褪去了不少。便慢慢松手，跟他保持了些距离。  
“没事的，什么都没有发生。你看，现在不是很好吗?就这样子保持住……”  
Loki剧烈喘息着，他头顶的小耳朵倒伏下来，却还是能清晰看到那些更为细软的毛发。  
“谢谢，如果你是想治好我的后遗症的话那你成功了……”  
Thor却感觉到自己的手被打了一下。低头一看，是与现在的Loki体型相符的尾巴。  
猫尾巴，黑黑的长长的，毛发旺盛。在愤愤不平地抽了他一下后缠到了Loki的腿上，被Loki夹在腿间，看上去非常可怜。  
“……但我还是没办法完全变回去。”  
良好的礼仪教育让Loki想要拽过薄被遮掩身体，被子却被Thor坐在身下，根本拽不动。  
“你回去吧，我自己再想想办法。”  
上次那么做，Loki把阿斯加德掀了个底朝天。  
Loki不同于崇尚武力的阿斯加德人，他比较像妈妈，细腻敏感。有时候敏感到需要人照顾，却因碍于所谓的神的尊严和身为男性的关系，无法向他人宣泄。  
当然，还有自己时常阻止他“妖言惑众”的原因。  
以至于现在Loki已经什么都不愿说了。他开心地宣称自己是救世主，偷偷摸摸地拉帮结派编排自己的小计划。却不说自己的心情，不再说自己知道真相后的震惊和失去亲人的痛苦。  
他闭上了嘴，用几乎含有敌意的眼神瞪着自己有着相同经历的哥哥。扯着遮羞布，想要把一切再次藏起来。  
Thor不会再贸然接近他，但也不会默许他的鸵鸟行为。  
“Loki，为什么不正视你的恐惧?逃避可不适合一个救世主。”  
“我在克服，可是我控制不住……”Loki拽了半天也没能把被子拽出来，只能曲着腿把上半身藏了进去。  
“而且这是后遗症，你以为跟你这笨蛋一样，生病了克服一下就能好?”  
好像是这个道理。  
Thor挠了挠头，抬起手来。就见Loki立刻架起双臂，做出一副防备的架势来。  
出人意料。Loki以为自己又会因为嘴贱而挨打，Thor以为Loki至少会从枕头下抽出小刀。  
可是他们都没有。  
Loki最近被迫习惯了自己的爪子，而Thor只是想给Loki一个拥抱。  
就像现在这样，他平举着双手。但他已经不会贸然抱过去了，而是等着Loki从惊吓中缓过来，从手臂间偷偷摸摸地瞧。  
一对上那双绿眼睛，Thor就耸了耸肩。  
“Come on.A hug.我欠你的，就在之前，我们还在飞船上的时候。”  
Loki几乎是立刻露出了鄙夷。  
“……现在?你真是一点都分不清场合吗?”  
“因为这个吗?好吧，你在乎的话。”  
Thor一把撕掉了自己的短袖，再次平举双手。  
“来吧，或者说下面的我也……”  
“不了谢谢。”  
为避免自己的哥哥今晚遛鸟回房，Loki赶紧回应了这个拥抱。他其实并不在乎这个承诺是否兑现，即便回应也回应得敷衍。等他想要松开时，却发现自己松不开了。  
Thor把他紧紧箍在怀里，一只手揽着他的脊背，另一只扣着他的后颈。把他牢牢镶嵌在自己的胸前，连Loki想推开他，都找不到下手的间隙。  
赤裸身躯传递过来的热度让Loki感到十分尴尬。  
“嘿，够了吧?”  
“抱歉，再多一会儿。”  
Thor享受着久违了的Loki的气息。他近乎贪婪地呼吸着，嘴唇抵住Loki的锁骨。  
“Loki，我梦见你死了……”  
那不是梦，是Loki编织出的幻觉。但如果不是Loki及时察觉灭霸的到来并展开幻境。因为阿斯加德毁灭，神力大受削弱的他将会迎来这必然的结果。  
同样的还有Thor，Loki不止一次预见他们将落败。  
可他还是略微……仅仅是略微而已，又一次让Thor见证了他的死亡。  
“我不会为此道歉的，我已经竭力扭转悲剧了。”  
以至于去向复仇者们求助。  
“是的，该道歉的是我。”Thor收紧了双臂，“我忽略了你的感受，抱歉。”  
Loki可没想到以往神经大条的哥哥何时学会了油嘴滑舌。早在垃圾星球时他就该想到的，该说他们不愧是兄弟吗?奉承讨好的话几乎如出一辙。  
就在他愣神的片刻，Thor的手已经摸到了他的尾根。软绒绒的黑色毛发填满了人类尾椎末段的浅窝。Thor的指尖拂过那里，转手又握住他的尾巴。这举动惊得Loki浑身僵硬，他想变成小猫躲起来，又硬生生地忍住了。  
他不可能一直以猫的身体，以一个宠物的身份来面对他的臣民，面对复仇者的人们。  
或许这样看起来更容易被宽恕，但这也代表他失去了做人的尊严。  
只是这时机选的不对。Thor已经开始在舔吻他的颈侧。天知道Thor为何如此沉迷于他的锁骨和颈窝，每次欢爱的开始，那里总是最先遭殃的地方。  
“等等……Thor，不……”  
“嗯哼。”  
没有了可以抓扯的长发，Loki的手指只能在Thor的头顶挠来挠去，轻柔的的力度充其量够给Thor挠痒痒。  
Thor得意地嘬出了声。  
Loki最受不住这个，情感内敛的他羞耻于欢爱时的任何声响。比起已经开始习惯的濡湿感，短暂的水声更能触动他的敏感点。  
Loki闷哼着放弃了抵抗，他抱着Thor的脑袋，偎着他的肩颈，哪怕那头发短的像个刺球。  
Thor扯开了Loki的薄被，托着他的腰把他放倒在床上。他们的胸膛始终紧贴着，以至于Loki在躺下时的短暂磨蹭中，感受到了Thor胯下的硬热。  
他的脸越发的红，却看见Thor娴熟地从裤子后兜里掏出了安全套和润滑油。  
……什么拥抱，什么道歉，这家伙根本有备而来!  
“……Thor，你这混蛋。”  
“这可怪不得我，这都是托尼传授的宝贵经验。”  
邪神再没了痛骂的机会。因为Thor吻了上来，健硕的身躯压制了他的所有动作。过于霸道的吻技使他招架不能时，手上掰开了他的双腿。  
Loki的幻境确实是一绝。除了给他本人留下后遗症，只要是接触过幻境的人，哪怕是没有看到全部经过的人。也会在梦里看到结局，甚至看到自己最不愿看到的发展。  
所以短短一月，对于Thor来说却是久别。  
“五年，你把我丢在噩梦里整整五年。你让我饱尝失败。我一直在等你出现，可你一次都没有来看我……”  
Loki深知灭霸的可怖，他因为谨慎毫无保留地施展开幻境，骗过了灭霸的同时，也给受术者带来了他也无法治愈的噩梦。  
Thor哪怕知道这不完全是Loki的错，还是想把罪名都安在他头上，以发泄自己被瞒过的怒火。  
Thor以最快的速度给Loki做着扩张。急促的动作虽不至于伤着他，过于具有压迫力的动作也让Loki应接不暇。一个月来刚刚恢复些的小穴再次被敲开了门。Loki想合拢双腿，下一秒就被握住膝弯推抵至胸前。  
Thor平时很让着弟弟，如果他强势起来，Loki从来只有服从的份儿。  
今天也是如此。Thor松口时，Loki人都被吻懵了。身下直接刺激到敏感点的扩张几乎将他推上第一波高潮，却不等他到，Thor就把手指抽了出去。  
Loki心有不满，睁眼去看，正瞧见Thor用牙齿撕开了安全套。  
Thor的手仍然紧扣着Loki的手腕。见他想要缩手，便坏心地把他双手都捉来，按在自己已经完全勃起的硬挺上，强迫着他帮自己将那最大号的安全套带上。  
Loki哪有那么老实?  
戴好的时候就是他遭殃的时候。他一个劲地想把手往回缩。Thor当然不让他如愿，大手拢着他漂亮的十指撸动着，直到蹭得手指间全是滑腻的液体。  
“自己掰开如何?”  
“不要!”  
“那好吧，那就把腿抬高。”  
Loki的腿被Thor扛到肩头，他慌乱地想翻身逃跑，Thor却握住了他的腰。粗硬的性器抵住后穴，缓慢挺进的力度直叫Loki脚趾缩成了一团。  
穴里仿佛像有痒处，却不是抓挠可解的痒。Thor长驱直入的动作逐步击溃了Loki的防线，他的腰软下来，像雪做的绸缎软在Thor掌心。  
Loki喉咙里泛出阵阵难耐的呻吟，他的手指几乎把床单抓破。只是那面料屡屡从他指间溜走，丝毫不能缓解他的焦躁。  
似乎是因为长出了尾巴的关系，Loki的后穴更紧更窄了。  
Thor被内里的高热吸裹得直喘粗气。借着套子上稀薄的润滑液挺进。进到最深处时仿佛宝剑归了鞘，整根巨棒深埋在肉穴里，契合得能听见卡扣入槽的咔哒声。  
“我真是怀念你体内的温度……”  
“闭嘴……”Loki伸手想要捂住Thor的嘴，又被他唇边的胡茬扎到了肉垫。  
Thor抓住他的手仔细端详。Loki一向细瘦的手掌心肉变厚了一些，不知道这是否也是后遗症的一部分。Thor为此着迷，他用唇齿，用舌尖来回磨蹭着那块软肉，任凭Loki的爪子在腮边剐蹭了数遍。  
被抓住前爪的猫显然忽略掉了饱胀的后穴。Loki一心关注于把自己的手缩回来，完全没注意到穴里的入侵者缓缓退了出去。直到他的手腕终于挣脱时，肉棒又狠狠顶入了体内。  
Loki瞬时被顶出一声哀鸣，不含痛苦的酸涩像撒在好肉排上的罗勒叶。诱发了饕客更多的食欲。  
“说什么呢?”  
Thor带着笑容俯身压了上去，同时下面进的更深了。  
“让我来听听我的小猫在说什么……”  
Loki的叫声越发低弱，他的声带也发生了细微的变化，让他的谩骂再说不出口。  
Thor引导着他环住自己的肩颈，然后挺腰干起来挂在他身上的肉穴。  
紧，软，热。  
这边是Thor从Loki身上得到的所有感受。哪怕Loki再冷漠，再口是心非，他的身体也依旧热情。  
而且，变成猫的Loki要比原来好懂得多。  
身体渐入佳境，Loki说不出话，但他的喉咙里不自觉地发出一阵阵的呼噜噜声。就像小猫被挠到了痒处，正觉得舒服。  
仅仅如此并不能让Thor满足。于是他凑在Loki耳边，问他。  
“有那么舒服吗?你的里面在咬我。”  
啪的一声脆响，Thor不用看都知道是Loki的尾巴在作怪。  
他反手抓住还想抽第二下的尾巴，顺着毛一把撸下。撸得上面顺滑的毛发都炸了，Loki紧闭着嘴，却不由得发出咪呜的声音。  
“这个也会有感觉吗?好极了。”  
Thor立起身，帮助Loki翻过身来。他的肉棒还在Loki身体里面，过于紧密的链接一度牵动了Loki的所有感官。他爽的两眼发直，却还是频频回头，生怕Thor又有什么坏主意。  
而Thor还在玩着他的尾巴。  
“你一直咪呜咪呜的叫，说什么我听不懂啊。这样操你舒服吗?啊?舒不舒服?我可没兴趣强奸。”  
Loki被他挑在枪头，勾起了性子却不上不下。他懊恼，想要攻击Thor却无法使用爪子。灵活的尾巴也落在了Thor手中，他毫无反击之力。  
“这样吧。Loki，如果你想要，那你就点头。”  
谁要承认啊!  
爱做做不做滚啊!  
Loki想要怒吼，出口的却是嘶哑到有些娇嗔的猫叫。  
Thor更是在这时候缓慢抽插了起来。  
“来吧?告诉我，想不想要?”  
稍有平息的欲火再次燃起，更别提Thor还在尽情猥亵着他的身体。Thor宽厚温暖的手摸遍Loki的每一处敏感带，握着Loki的尾巴，就像握着他项圈上的绳子。  
好舒服，舒服得如果后穴被进攻，Loki一定会立刻泄出来。  
可是屁股里的怪物还是不紧不慢地挺动，而正在侵犯他的Thor还在假惺惺地询问他的意见。  
想不想?  
……想。  
Loki缓慢地，点了一下沉甸甸的头。然后就被摁进了软枕里。  
“Good boy.”  
Thor一手掐着他的腰，一手拽着他的尾巴猛干进去。再不按捺自己的欲望，次次挺入都将将Loki穴内的软肉推到叠起。  
Loki怎么受的住这个?他都已经趴不稳了，来自后方的冲击使他不自觉地向前滑去，却又被拖回来，干到最敏感又酥麻的地方。  
仅仅数百下，Loki就射了出来。  
猫科动物的射精快且缓慢，但漫长的情欲感不会轻易就褪去。还没射出的Thor失望地看了看Loki射出的稀薄液体。然后将它们涂抹在Loki柔嫩的腿间。  
早已过了Loki休息的时间，夜晚却刚刚开始。  
Loki不记得自己在Thor身下射了几次。只记得自己某次迷迷瞪瞪醒来时，身下还在传来源源不断的快感。  
他恼怒地挥爪攻击Thor，手刚抬起来就被Thor抓住，然后他又在漫长的亲吻中失去了意识。  
第二天Loki被生物钟准时唤醒。身上没有想象中的粘腻，看来Thor为了保命没有忘记给他念个清洁咒——这些简单无比的咒术是阿斯加德的长子该会的东西。  
但是这救不了Loki浑身酸痛的身体。  
Loki不用起身就能看见与整个整洁房间格格不入的混乱床铺，扭头就能看见被随意丢在床下的七八个套子。  
其中还有俩磨破了。  
Loki越想越恨，双手齐上。  
于是清晨的新阿斯加德都听到了嘶哑的猫叫声。  
啊，今天的小王子也还是一只小黑猫呢。  
只是脸上多了十道杠的雷神，与他肩上的猫咪更登对了。


End file.
